


The Struggle Of Strong Muscles

by Tonizzao3



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, doctor Kihyun, its not that dirty, kiho, kihyun acts a little dom-y, muscle sprain, soft or cute dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizzao3/pseuds/Tonizzao3
Summary: Hoseok goes for a check-up to see if Doctor Yoo can help with some pain on his backside.





	The Struggle Of Strong Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> For a special someone :* ~~~thanks for the inspiration and ENJOY~~~

The sounds in the hallway make him nervous. He clicks his heels together waiting for the doctor. Hearing the knock on the door makes his heart jump. In walks the doctor with his brown hair bouncing slightly. Sitting on the chair he rolls it close to the other. 

 

“Hoseok,” He says looking at and tapping on the clipboard. 

 

“Doctor Yoo.” Hoseok states back.

 

“What's wrong today?” Kihyun asks, standing and setting the clipboard on the counter. 

 

Hoseok stands too, “Well, you see,” he bends over motioning to his backside, “It hurts some back here, but only when i stand.”

 

Kihyun hums, running his hands over Hoseok's ass. He does a half examination tracing along his lower back the his legs palpating lightly. “I believe i see what's wrong. You've sprained your muscle quite hard, Hoseok.”

 

“Cheeky,” Hoseok stands facing kihyun and breathing out, “You do know that is entirely your fault, _D_ _ octor Yoo _ .” they both smirk, then Kihyun turns his nose up with a straight face. 

 

He wraps his hands around the others wrists and turns hoseok around to face the table, whispering into his ear, “Let me help you with that  then.” pushing Hoseok slowly, Kihyun bends him over the table. Kihyun pulls Hoseok's pants down even slower, leaving them around his ankles. He starts massaging the older boys calves, “Does it hurt here?” he hums. Hoseok pushes out a soft no, holding onto the other side of the table, begging in his mind for kihyun to get to the place.

 

Kihyun moves his hands to Hoseok’s hamstrings, rubbing up and down slowly, “Here?” Hoseok shakes his head. Kihyun hums, standing up and tracing his hands around to Hoseok’s quads. Gripping just enough to spread his legs a little more and pressing himself against Hoseok a little he asks again, playfulness in his tone, “Here?” 

 

“No… no.” Hoseok plays with his lips, looking at kihyun. Their eyes meet for a second then kihyun brings his gaze to Hoseok's ass. 

 

Kihyun traces the plump cheek through the cloth of his underwear, “Here?” his tone almost a whisper.

 

“No a little right…” Hoseok points, wiggling his ass a little.

 

“Oh! Oh. here?” kihyun traces his entrance through the cloth. Hoseok wiggles again smiling. “Well, what can we do about that?” kihyun circles his finger along the older boys hole.

 

“I think pressure helps the best. It always felt a lot better after pressure was applied.” Hoseok bites his lip looking over Kihyun, still fully clothed with his white coat, scrub top, and dark pants.

 

“Pressure huh?” Kihyun pulls himself against Hoseok, pulling the others hips and grinding lightly. Hoseok can feel his hard on and wonder how his flustered cock looks like right now. Hopefully he won't see it and it’ll only be buried inside him. Kihyun reaches above them, pulling a bottle of lube out of the cabinet. Leaving Wonho's underwear on his ass, kihyun puts lube on his fingers and reaches in, pressing two fingers to Hoseok’s hole.

 

Hoseok whines a little, Kihyun stopping looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “I think i need a little more pressure than that. Now.” Hoseok states with hooded eyes.

 

Kihyun smirks taking his fingers away and reaches into his own pants lathering his dick with the lube. Then he pulls back one side on Hoseok’s underwear over, exposing his ass cheek and inviting hole. Kihyun doesn't wait, like Hoseok wants, and as soon as he pulls his dick out his pants he shoves it in hard, burying himself before he lets Hoseok’s adjust. Hoseok arches and winces at the first pricks of pain then relaxes. 

 

Kihyun starts slowly, Hoseok humming, “Doctor Yoo that's not enough, i need it harder.” Kihyun hums back, pulling all the way out rubbing his tip along Hoseok’s hole before shoving in harder. Kihyun keeps the pace of pulling out slowly and shoving in fast burying himself. With every drag Hoseok moans long and loud. 

 

Kihyun smirks with a slow pace, “Everyone is going to hear you.” pushing back in and thrusting hard a few times, Hoseok intentionally moans louder. “That’s it. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Kihyun gives Hoseok no time to think when he speeds up the pace, the sounds of skin slapping reaching the hallway. Moving his hands to Hoseok’s lower back, kihyun makes sure to thrust so hard he's banging the others hips against the lower cabinets. Hoseok’s body bounces off of  kihyuns hips, his hole burning, ass red, and torso slick with sweat. The muscles in his arms burn from gripping the edge his knuckles going white. Kihyun grunts loudly digging his nails into the others hips, leaving marks, as he moves slower. He reaches around and grips Hoseok’s dick through his underwear, stroking in time with his slow thrusts. Hoseok’s mind goes dizzy with every sensation climaxing with strong convulsions on the table, squeezing around kihyun who bends over Hoseok, shaking hard and gives a long moan onto the others side. They lay there a few minutes, their breaths rising and falling at the same time.

 

Standing Kihyun pulls out and stumbles back a bit, supporting himself on the opposite counter. Hoseok gets up clumsily, reaching for a napkin to clean his underwear some. Pulling his pants up haphazardly, Hoseok turns to face kihyun, who has yet to fix himself. He stares a moment at the others dick before looking at his closed eyes, “You couldn't pull my dick out?” Hoseok chuckles.

 

“Well,” Kihyun breathes out, “Maybe just take them off.” He props his elbows on the counter, turning his nose up with a pleased smile.

 

Hoseok humphs taking his pants back off along with his underwear, throwing them at Kihyun, they land on his face. They both laugh, Kihyun also giving a “Oh-hoho! I see. See what happens the next time.”

 

Hoseok raises an eyebrow, “Next time?” he closes the distance staring into Kihyuns eyes. Kihyun shoves himself back into his pants, using both hands to caress Hoseok’s face. 

 

Going up on his toes, he pulls the others forehead down to kiss it softly, “Of course.” Kihyun backs off grabbing his clipboard and sauntering out into the hallway.

 

The others that look in makes Hoseok blush hard, and he half-runs out of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave juicy comments or come talk dirty to me on twitter @toniztwit


End file.
